1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle periphery display control system for displaying images of the periphery of a vehicle which are captured by cameras mounted on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have heretofore been available systems for displaying vehicle periphery images captured by cameras mounted on a vehicle for the vehicle driver to see while driving the vehicle. One known such system is disclosed as a vehicle periphery monitoring device in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2003-81014, for example. According to the disclosed vehicle periphery monitoring device that is installed on a vehicle, when a driver's action to operate the turn indicator for indicating a left turn or a right turn is detected, the image displayed by the vehicle periphery monitoring device switches to an image captured on the left-hand side of the vehicle or an image captured on the right-hand side of the vehicle.
The above conventional vehicle periphery monitoring device changes displayed images only when the driver operates the turn indicator. Therefore, the conventional vehicle periphery monitoring device is unable to change displayed images depending on the running state of the vehicle that is not related to the operation of the turn indicator.